IMING WITH THE CULLENS
by vamptobe.13
Summary: Basically Edward and Alice make a bet and it goes from there....its still in progress and its not gonna tell you who wins right away so just be patient! Please read even though my summmary SUCKS! Thnks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first story so please tell me what you think! I do not own twilight or any of the charectors in it Stepheinie Meyer does...it doesnt mean i dont wish i did! But life is cruel... :(!!! **

_Fall down 19- Bella_

_Mind Reader17- Edward _

_Tiny Freak16- Alice _

_Vampire18- Jasper _

_Idiot- Emmett _

_Beautiful Blonde- Rosalie _

_Vamp. Mother- Esme _

_Dr. Fix it- Carlisle_

_Sexy Puppy- Jacob_

_Wolf Lover- Renesmee_

_Fall down 19 has logged on _

_Mind Reader 17 has logged on _

_Tiny Freak 16 has logged on _

_Fall down 19- HEY EDDI POO!!! HEY ALICE!!_

_Mind Reader 17- Hey Bella! Hey Alice!_

_Tiny Freak 16- HEY EDDI!!! HEY BELLA!! -snickers- _

_Fall down 19- What's so funny Alice?!_

_Mind Reader 17- Yeah, what's so funny?!!_

_Tiny Freak 16- LOL!! Edward your sn is so PREDICTABLE…I mean.. HELLO CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!! And Bella yours is so YOU….it's the first one I would have guessed that you would pick…well not exactly the first one….I guessed that you would pick something like EDDI POO'S GIRL.._

_Mind Reader 17- MINE. IS . NOT. PREDICTABLE! I bet you that the next person who enters this chat room will have no idea who I am_

_Fall down 19- yeah… well I couldn't think of anything else that rhymed _

_Tiny Freak 16- ok it's on EDDI!! BUT WHAT ARE YOU GIVING ME IF I WIN?! ….and Bella your sn doesn't rhyme…_

_Mind Reader 17- what do you want?_

_Tiny Freak 16- oh…-smiles evilly- MWAHAHAHAHA!! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!! _

_Fall down 19- yes it does… f-a-l-l d-o-w-n….. sound it out Alice_

_Mind Reader 17- FINE. You can have Bella as your own personal Barbie doll and dress her up anytime you want…_

_Tiny Freak 16- YAY!!! And Bella just face it… it doesn't rhyme!! _

_Fall down 19- WHAT!!! EDWARD MASEN ANTHONY CULLEN!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! OH YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!! COME HERE!!!_

_Mind Reader 17- Love you are over reacting….Plus she won't get you cuz I know ill win!!!_

_Fall down 19- NO YOU DON'T!!! NOW COME HERE !!!_

_Fall down 19 has logged off_

_Mind Reader 17- jsdfhsdisdfjsdkjfkljsdfk***_

_Tiny Freak 16- Edward…. Are you still here?_

_Mind Reader 17- HELLLLLLLLP///DFSFHSJKDFJ_

_Mind Reader 17 has logged off _

_Vampire 18 has logged on _

_Vampire 18- hey Alice! Did you see what Bella did to Edward… HAHA_

_Tiny Freak 16- No… what did she do? And who are you any ways?!_

_Vampire 18- Jasper… and she just beat the crap outta him…iron skillet this time.. HAHAHA_

_Tiny Freak 16- OWCH!! HAHA…and why did you name your self vampire 18?! _

_Vampire 18- that is classified information… and what did Edward do to get that beating anyways?_

_Tiny Freak 16- im guessing that means that I really don't want to know right?! And that's classified information Mr. I can't tell my wife why my screen name is Vampire 18_

_Vampire 18- yeah, that's pretty much what it means…… FINE IF THAT'S HOW ITS GONNA BE?!!!_

_Tiny Freak 16- BABE JUST TEL-_

_Vampire 18- WHATEVER………..I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!_

_Mind Reader 17 has logged on_

_Fall down 19 has logged on _

_Idiot has logged on _

_Fall down 19- hey Alice… hey um vampire??_

_Idiot- hey Bella did ya fall down again?! HAHA MAN I MISSED IT…_

_Fall down 19- Ugh.. Emmett I didn't fall down its just my sn_

_Idiot- AW MAN….. Well at least I didn't miss anything ….oh I got to go Rose is calling _

_Idiot has logged off _

_Vampire 18- its me Jasper, Bella…. _

_Mind Reader 17- hey everybody……_

_Fall down 19- yeah…ok im just not going to ask because I have a feeling that I don't want to know….._

_Vampire 18- yeah pretty much….hey Edward you okay after that beating ?! _

_Tiny Freak 16- YES!! OH I TOLD YOU ID WIN!! IN YO FACE!!! OOOOH WAT NOW?!_

_Mind Reader 17- if you are so confident you wont mind letting there be another part to the bet…. Will you _

_Tiny Freak 16- nope cuz I'm going to win anyways so add away…_

_Fall down 19- ok but this condition better not include me…!!! _

_Vampire 18- am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on here?_

_Fall down 19- yeah, pretty much…._

_Vampire 18- ok….so what's going on _

_Fall down 19- um….. You'll find out any minute now…wait for it.. Wait for it…._

_Mind Reader 17- I bet you that Emmett will not know who I am and if he does then you can have what you wanted earlier but if he doesn't then you have to fan me with a giant elephant leaf for one whole week saying EDWARD YOU'RE THE SMARTEST MOST HANDSOME VAMPIRE IN THE WORLD….and you have to bow and say ALL HAIL THE ALL MIGHTY EDWARD…._

_Fall down 19- MAN I WAS LATE… anyways now you know what's going on don't you _

_Vampire 18- so Edward is trying to prove that his sn is not plain once again huh…. Will he ever learn_

_Fall down 19- nope… I don't think so _

_Vampire 18- and im guessing he us going to give you to Alice for oh I don't know…. Her to use you as her own personal life sized Barbie _

_Fall down 19- yeah pretty much_

_Vampire 18- figures…_

_Tiny Freak 16- YOUR ON!!!!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS..YADAYADAYADA**

Fall down19- Bella

Mind Reader17- Edward

Tiny Freak16- Alice

Vampire18- Jasper

Idiot- Emmett

Beautiful Blonde- Rosalie

Vamp. Mother- Esme

Dr. Fix it- Carlisle

Sexy Puppy- Jacob

Wolf Lover- Renesmee

Fall down19 has logged on

Mind Reader has logged on

Tiny Freak16 has logged on

Vampire18 has logged on

Fall down19- HEY EDDI POO!! HEY ALICE-snarls-!! HEY JAZZ!!

Mind Reader17- hey Bella love…listen you cant talk to me on here today because it might put the bet in jeopardy and I know for a fact that you don't want Alice to win this bet! So you gotta act like you don't even know me..ok!

Tiny Freak16- Um.. Bella why the snarls?! :(

Vampire18- HEY BELLA!!

Fall down19- oh I think you know….aww does me snarling at you make you sad?!

Tiny Freak16- yeah...:(

Fall down19- GOOD!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Vampire18- HEY NOW…. VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER! PEACE.. PEACE IS THE ANSWER!

Fall down19- JAZZ! Since when did you become a hippy?!

Vampire18- I didn't…. I'm just watching a hippy show….ITS AWESOME DUUUUUUUDES!!!

Tiny Freak16- ;'( that hurts Bella…. It really, really, really hurts!

Fall down19- oh AWESUM!!

Fall down19- Really Alice… Does it really?!

Vampire18- Bella have you been watching Sonny With a Chance?!

Fall down19- yeah….you gotta love that show!!!!

Vampire18- HANNAH MONTANNA IS SOOOOO BETTER!!!!

Fall down19- oh….it aight !!

Vampire18- AIGHT?! ITS AWESOME!!! SHES ALL LIKE HI IM HANNAH ONE SECOND AND THEN SHES ALL HI IM MILEY THEH NEXT SECOND!! AND THEN SHES ALL LIKE IM FAMOUS ONE SECOND AND THEN SHE GOES ALL IM JUST A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL THE NEXT! AND THEN SHES ALL LIKE YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! AND THEN SHES LIKE WE GOT THE PARTY WITH US!!! DID I MENTION SHE SANG IT WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!! IF I WAS A GIRL I WOULD TOTALLY DATE THEM!!!

Fall down19- WELL SONNY WITH A CHANCE IS STILL BETTER!! CHADS ALL LIKE REALLY SONNY… IS IT REALLY AND THEN THEY ARE LIKE FINE. FINE. GOOD. GOOD. FINE. FINE. GREAT. GREAT. I HATE YOU!! AND THEN CHADS ALL LIKE PEACE SUCKAS!!! AND THEN CASSY THE FARTIN DOG….HILARIOUS!! WHO KNEW DOGS COULD TALK WITH FARTS….CUZ I SURE DIDN'T!! AND…YOU WOULD DATE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!

Vampire18- yeah…why not…but only if I was a girl!!

Fall down19- OMG ME 2!!!

Tiny Freak16- OK WE GET IT…YOU ARE BOTH STUPID IDIOTS WHO FIGHT OVER WHICH SHOW IS BETTER WHEN THEY ARE BOTH CLEARLY GAY!!!

Fall down19- -GASPS-

Vampire18- -GASPS-

Mind Reader17- CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND!!

Tiny Freak16- NO WE ARE NOT GONNA LET THESE TWO IDIOTS FIGHT OVER WHICH T.V. SHOW IS BETTER!!! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!!

Mind Reader17- I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THE T.V. SHOWS!! I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE BET!!!

Tiny Freak16- oh yeah…that's what I was talking about to!!! BACK TO THE BET!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS FYI I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS IN IT!!! I WISH! BUT I DONT! **

Fall down19- Bella

Mind Reader17- Edward

Tiny Freak16- Alice

Vampire18- Jasper

Idiot- Emmett

Beautiful Blonde- Rosalie

Vamp. Mother- Esme

Dr. Fix it- Carlisle

Sexy Puppy- Jacob

Wolf Lover- Renesmee

Fall down19 has logged on

Vampire18 has logged on

Tiny Freak has logged on

Mind Reader17 has logged on

Tiny Freak16- ok guys we have got to find a way to get Emmett to get online! And fast because this bet is just getting ridiculous Bella wont even talk to me in a chat room with out snarls! And its kinda frustrating because wasn't I the one who was there for her after James attacked her? Wasn't I the one who planned her the perfect wedding? Aren't I the one who has to deal with seeing the nasty things that she is planning to do with my brother?!! And believe me my visions aren't very pleasant ones anymore! I miss the days when all either of you needed was to be with each other not…. Well you get the point right???!!!

Fall down19- WOW Alice that speech was really touching….all you have to do is change your conditions of the bet and I wouldn't be mad at you!!!!!!!!! -snarls-

Mind Reader17- And Alice I have to hear what you and Jazz are thinking all day and what you are planning!!! And sometimes there are pictures to so we are even because do you really think that I want to hear that stuff much less see it?!

Vampire18- HEY EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!! I HAVE AN IDEA!!!! DUUUUUUDES!!!

Fall down19- oh…. This should be interesting!!!

Tiny Freak16- HONEY WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR HANNAH MONTANNA SONG!!!!

Mind Reader17- WOW!!! Jasper……WOW!!!!

Vampire18- REALLY ITS THAT GOOD!!!! I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS BUT I GUESS IT IS SINCE YOUR TOTALLY SPEECHLESS!!!

Mind Reader17- NO…ITS NOT THAT GOOD!! I SAID WOW BECAUSE YOU JUST GAVE ME…..A VAMPIRE A HEADACHE!!!

Vampire18- it does tend to get a little loud!! Ill work on it!

Mind Reader17- please…please….PLEASE DON'T!!!

Vampire18- oh so you want it to be a surprise?!

Mind Reader17- SURE ILL GO WITH THAT!!!

Fall down19- ok… so Jasper what was your idea?!

Vampire18- SETTLE DOWN LITTLE PHILLY AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT MY GENIOUS PLAN IS!!!! BUT FIRST…..

Fall down19- DID YOU JUST CALL ME A LITTLE PHILLY?

Vamire18- yes…yes I did!

Fall down19- LET ME PUT THIS IN YOUR LANGUAGE!! THIS AINT BE THE THIRTEENTH CENTURY AND I AINT NO HORSE!! SO YOUINS BETTER GET IT RIGHT OR YOUINS IS GONNA HAVE A HORSE SHOE UP YOU DARIAR!! GOT THAT….COWBOY WAYNE!!!

Vampire18- um yeah….I think so!

Mind Reader17- WOW!!! That cowboy talk sounds good on youins!!

Fall down19- um Edward…..no! I think you better stick to this century if you don't want to end up like Cowboy Wayne over there!!!

Mind Reader17- yes mam!

Fall down19- JUST BECAUSE IM 2 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT IM OLD ENOUGH TO BE CALLED MAM!!!!!

Mind Reader17- I mean ok sugar muffin!

Fall down19- uh huh that's what I thought!

Tiny Freak16- so Jazz what's your genious plan?!

Vampire18- well you know Emmett loves to eat right?!

Tiny Freak16- yes! YES! JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Vamire18- baaaabe……

Tiny Freak16- yessssssssss …….!!!

Vampire18- you know what Doctor Hughes said!!

Tiny Freak 16- and what was that?!

Vampire18- that when we talk to each other we shouldn't use our angry voices….we should use our happy voices!!

Tiny Freak16- BABE!!! I mean baby, sugar, honey…..JUST TELL ME YOUR PLAN BEFORE YOU HAVE ANOTHER HORSE SHOE STUCK UP YOUR REAR!!

Vampire18- umm…ok! So Emmett likes to eat so I figured that we should tell him that we will tell him where some is if he comes online for a little bit and he then when he gets on Edward can say something and he will guess who it is!!!

Tiny Freak16- BABE!!!! YOU'RE A GENIOUS!!

Fall down19- I think that we should tell him that we found some platypus's along the forest but before he can go get them he has to guess who Mind Reader17 is!!

Mind Reader17- Platypus!!! Babe those things taste like pillow stuffing!! I can read his mind and I know for a fact that grizzly is his favorite!

Tiny Freak16- WELL I HAVE SEEN HIM HUNT AND I KNOW MOOSE ARE HIS FAVORITE!!!

Vampire18- WELL IVE SEEN HIM HUNT TO AND I KNOW THAT PANTHERS ARE HIS FAVORITE!!!

Fall down19- EDWARD ONLY YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT PILLOW STUFFING TASTE LIKE!! YOU PILLOW BITER!!!

Mind Reader17- NUH UH!! MOOSE TASTE LIKE WOOD!!!

Fall down19- WELL YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT WOOD TASTE LIKE TO WOULDN'T YOU!!! YOU HEAD BOARD EATER!!!

Mind Reader17- BELLA I DID NOT EAT HEAD BOARDS I TORE THEM APART!!!

Fall down19- DID NOT!!

Mind Reader17- DID 2!!

Fall down19- NUH UH YOU ATE IT!!!

Mind Reader17- BELLA WHY WOULD I EAT HEAD BOARDS!!

Fall down19- OH IDK THE SAME REASON YOU WOULD EAT PILLOWS!!!

Vampire18- WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!! AND PILLOW BITER?! HEAD BOARD EATER?! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING EATING HEAD BOARDS AND BITING PILLOWS?!

Tiny Freak16- JAZZ… TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!! SO ITS SETTLED THEN WE WILL TELL HIM THAT WE SAW MOOSE!!

Vampire18- NUH UH!! PANTHERS!

Fall down19- NO WE WILL TELL HIM THAT WE SAW PLATYPUS'S!!

Mind Reader17- NO WE WILL TELL HIM WE SAW GRIZZLY CUZ THAT IS HIS FAVORITE!!!

Tiny Freak16- -screams- EMMETT LOG ON TO CHAT WE HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT ABOUT FOOD!!!

Idiot has logged on

Idiot- WHAT ABOUT FOOD!!!!

Tiny Freak16- WE SAW SOME MOOSE

Mind Reader17- WE SAW SOME GRIZZLY!!!

Vampire18- WE SAW PANTHERS

Fall down19- WE SAW PLATYPUS'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW SO THAT IS WHY IT ENDED SO ABRUPTLY...I PLAN TO BE WRAPPING THIS UP WITH IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND FEEL FREE OT CRITISIZE AND COMMENT!!! THANKS!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS :(! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES :'(!! OVER AND OUT! **

Fall down19- Bella

Mind Reader17- Edward

Tiny Freak16- Alice

Vampire18- Jasper

Idiot- Emmett

Beautiful Blonde- Rosalie

Vamp. Mother- Esme

Dr. Fix it- Carlisle

Sexy Puppy- Jacob

Wolf Lover- Renesmee

Fall down19 has logged on

Mind Reader17 has logged on

Tiny Freak16 has logged on

Vampire18 has logged on

Idiot has logged on

Idiot- YOU SAW ALL OF THOSE ANIMALS!! WHERE?! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE

Vampire18- YES! WHERE?! WHERE?! YOU MUST TELL ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PRETTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYY PLEASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!

Tiny Freak16- JASPER WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?! YOU KNOW WE DIDN'T REALLY SEE THEM! I MEAN WE DID SEE THEM AND YOU KNOW WHERE WE SAW THEM!

Idiot- NICE TRY ALICE DO I HAVE IDIOT WRITTEN ON THIS SCREEN!

Tiny Freak16- actually you do -snickers-

Idiot- UGH! JASPER!

Vampire18- - snickers- yyyesssssssssss!

Tiny Freak16- Jazz your pure genius! Hahaha

Mind Reader17- um….can we please get back to the point!

Idiot- ummmm…. Who are you?!

Mind Reader17- no one!

Idiot- NO ONE?! You have to be someone because you are talking to me

Tiny Freak16- your right Emmett he is someone! I have an idea why don't you try and guess who he is

Idiot- well he acts a lot like Edward but if he was Edward he would have already told me to stop thinking that song because he hates the song im thinking!

Vampire18- oh yes he does!!!! I CAN FEEL IT YOU IDOT!

Idiot- where is Edward anyways?!

Tiny Freak16- oh he is closer than you think

Fall down19- umm Alice! You better shut up right now because if you cheat you lose!

Idiot- cheat?!

Tiny Freak16- did she say cheat she meant….if I say cheese I lose!

Idiot- oh that makes sense!

Fall down19- it does?!

Tiny Freak16- of course it does Bella, we made that bet remember that I couldn't go the whole day with out saying cheese!

Idiot- I smell something fishy!

Sexy Puppy has logged on

Sexy Puppy- that would be because I put fish guts in you wife's shampoo….umm Idiot

Idiot- IM NOT AN IDIOT AND YOU'D HAVE TO BE STUPID TO DO THAT… SHE WILL KILL YOU!!!

Sexy Puppy- actually it's the smartest idea that I have ever had!

Idiot- your right seeing you get your but kicked would be funny!

Sexy Puppy- haha man your sn does fit you! You idiot I blamed you for it! I left a note by the shower telling her what you did and where she could find you!

Idiot- oh I'm so telling Edward!

Sexy Puppy- and what is he going to do?!

Idiot- he will tell you! Wont you Edward!

Fall down19- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! EDWARD IS ON A TRIP IN MADAGASCAR!! WITH MARTY, GLORIA, AND MELVIN!

Idiot- oh so he brought his lap top along so he could stay in touch with me!

Fall down19- yeah that!

Idiot-YAY!! BUT WHAT ABOUT ALEX?!

Fall down19- ALEX?!

Idiot- yeah…. Alex the lion! He never lets Marty, Gloria, and Melvin go into the wild alone!

Fall down19- oh well there is some sad news about Alex the lion L

Idiot- WHAT HAPPENED TO ALEX?!

Fall down19- ummmm well EDWARD ATE HIM

Idiot- YOU DID WHAT EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN?!

Tiny Freak16- hey Emmett, just so we have this clear… who do you think is Edward?!

Idiot- EDWARD! DUH AND YALL CALL ME THE IDIOT

Beautiful Blonde has logged on

Beautiful Blonde- ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH !!

Sexy Puppy- what's with you Blondie!

Beautiful Blonde- YOU! YOU MONGREL!

Sexy Puppy- ME! DON'T YOU MEAN EMMETT!

Beautiful Blonde- NO I MEAN YOU!

Sexy Puppy- BUT HE LEFT YOU A NOTE!

Beautiful Blonde- MY HUSBAND DOESN'T SIGN HIS NAME IN PUPPY SCRAWL! PLUS YOU REEK DOG! I COULD SMELL YOU FROM MILES AWAY! AND THAT NOTE SMELLED LIKE PUPPY BUT!

Sexy Puppy- OH! WELL ILL BE SEEING YALL!

Sexy Puppy has logged out

Beautiful Blonde- OH HE IS SOOO DEAD!

Beautiful Blonde has logged off

Tiny Freak16- So Emmie lets get back to that question that I asked you !

Idiot- im sorry could you please repeat it!

Tiny Freak16- What is Edwards sn?!

Idiot- well it couldn't be beautiful blonde because he is not beautiful or blonde! And it couldn't be Vampire18 because that is he is 17 not 18 and it couldn't be tiny freak16 because that is you ! He couldn't be fall down 19 because Bella is the only one of us who is still a little on the clumsy side! And Sexy Puppy well it has its possibilties…. Edward is annoying and he does smell! But Mind Reader 17 that is just so….obvious and plain! Its so Edward! Plus he is 17 and he reads minds!

Tiny Freak16- OH YEAH I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!

Mind Reader17- OMG! THE IDIOT FIGURED ME OUT! WELL GO AHEAD AND TORTURE MY WIFE!

Tiny Freak16- actually Bella will be very happy to know that I have changed my condition!

Mind Reader17- WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Tiny Freak16- oh but it is!

Fall down19- YIPPPPPPEEEE!!! WHATS YOUR CONDITION ALICE!

Tiny Freak16- I'm gonna make him treat me the way he was gonna make me treat him!

*the next day*

Alice- oh Edward!

Edward- YES YOUR BEAUTIFUL ALL MIGHTY MASTER!

Alice- pick up that palm tree!

Edward- why?!

Alice- um EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME!!!!! YOUR BEAUTIFUL ALMIGHTY MASTER!!

Edward- NO BEAUTIFUL ALMIGHTY MASTER I WOULDN'T DARE QUESTION YOU!

Alice- that's what I thought! NOW GET TO WORK!

Edward- YES BEAUTIFUL ALMIGHTY MASTER! *picks up the palm tree*

Alice- NOW HIT YOUR SELF IN THE HEAD WITH IT TILL I SAY STOP!

Edward- um please BEAUTIFUL ALMIGHTY MASTER! HAVE MERCY!

Alice- OK….DO IT NOW!!!!!!!!!

Edward- YES BEAUTIFUL ALMIGHTY MASTER! OF COURSE! *hits his self in the head over and over with the palm tree* OOOOOOOOOOWCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Alice- YES I HAVE AMAZED MYSELG AGAIN!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! THAT IS WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE…..WHO EDWARD?!

Edward- *crying* BEAUTIFUL OW ALMIGHY OW MASTER!

Alice- OH I LOVE MY LIFE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!\

**SOOO....WHAT DID YA THINK?! PLEASE REVIEW!! THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY! SO I WILL BE WRITING A NEW ONE PRETTY SOOON! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THEN PLEASE EITHER MESSAGE ME OR REVEIW AND LEAVE YOUR IDEAS AND COMMENTS THERE!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fall down 19- ****Bella**

_**Mind Reader17-**__** Edward **_

_**Tiny Freak16-**__** Alice **_

_**Vampire18-**__** Jasper **_

_**Idiot- **__**Emmett **_

_**Beautiful Blonde-**__** Rosalie **_

_**Vamp. Mother-**__** Esme **_

_**Dr. Fix it-**__** Carlisle**_

_**Sexy Puppy- **__**Jacob**_

_**Wolf Lover- **__**Renesmee**_

_**Fall down 19 has logged on**_

_**Tiny Freak 16 has logged on **_

_**Vampire 18 has logged on**_

_**Idiot has logged on**_

**Fall down 19- ****Hey Jazz! **

**Vampire18- ****Hey Bella! **

**Tiny Freak 16- ****Hey guys! Guess you didn't know that I was on here huh? **

**Fall down 19- ****…**

**Vampire 18- ****….**

**Idiot- ****Hey whose idiot? Hahahaha that's hilarious! Some Ra-tard put their sn as Idiot! Hahaha who does that?**

**Tiny Freak 16-**** Um… Emmett, honey, that "ra-tard" is you. ****J**

**Idiot- ****Alice I think I know what my sn is! I set it as BUDDAH INCOMING a few days ago. And plus if that was my sn then it would show up before what I typed. **

**Tiny Freak 16- ****Emmett, IDIOT, look at what you typed. It's on the screen beside Idiot. **

**Idiot- ****WHAT? THIS IDIOT IS COPYING ME! **

**Idiot- ****THAT'S IT! I STAND FOR A LOT OF THINGS BUT I DON'T STAND FOR MOCKERY! IT GOES AGAINST THE EMMETT CODE! YOU BETTER STOP NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO BREAK OUT A CAN OF WHOOP BOOTY. **

**Tiny Freak 16- ****BUDDAH INCOMING? Really? Where the heck did you get that name? And Emmett honey listen to me do you see a sn that says BUDDAH INCOMING ON THE SCREEN? **

**Idiot- ****ALICE YOU TO! JEEZ WHY CANT PEOPLE COME UP WITH THEIR OWN STUFF! I MEAN I NEVER THOUGHT MY OWN SISTER WOULD BETRAY ME THIS WAY. I MEAN THIS DUDE KEEPS STEALING THE WORDS RIGHT OUTTA MY MIND. AND NOW YOUR STEALING MY NICK NAME! YOU CANT JUST HAVE THAT NICKNAME THAT NICK NAME WAS GIVEN TO ME BY THE LITTLE CHILDREN DOWN THE ROAD. THEY RESPECT ME! THEY GAVE ME THAT NAME, IT'S A SACRED NAME! ONE ONLY I CAN BE CALLED! SO STOP STEALING MY STUFF, YOU SHOULD MAKE UP YOUR OWN COOL STUFF! ITS NOT COOL WHEN YOU COPY! **

**Tiny Freak 16- ****Why do the little kids down the road call you BUDDAH INCOMING? And Emmett Idiot is your sn. Trust me. I know. Bella changed it the other day. **

**Idiot- ****It's a long story. AND SHE DID WHAT? BELLA! HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE LIKE TOM AND JERRY! **

**Tiny Freak 16- ****Emmett, Tom and Jerry hate each other! And I've got all day. No one else seems to want to talk to me, I'm not mentioning names(BELLA! JASPER!) **

**Idiot-**** They love each other, what show are you watching? Well, one day I was out in the yard tending to my dragon fly farm and hopper got away so I went looking for him. I found him perched on a fence, with Wormy, he's a worm, and he had ran away from home last year and I was worried sick. I called the cops but they wouldn't put out a missing persons report until 48 hours later, then after 48 hours they had the nerve to say that they didn't know Wormy was a worm and that they weren't going to keep searching for a stupid worm. Can you believe it? Like he wasn't good enough. He was a special worm. He could appear in more than one place at a time. So when he didn't show up at home I thought for sure he had.. You know, packed plenty of food to last longer away from home than I expected. So, anyways, Hopper saw me and flew into the swimming pool, so me being the great father I am, risked my life to jump into the pool to save him. As I was in mid air these little children yelled BUDDAH INCOMING. Then they ran into the house and brought out little statues… They have statues of me. I have to say it's kind of a lot to live up to when little kids respect you the way they respect me. They are very well mannered. They even bow when they see me. They seem to think that I can answer their prayers… crazy huh? So any ways, incase you were wondering Wormy and Hopper have been safely returned home. The end. **

**Tiny Freak16- ****Apparently not the same one as you. Um… Emmett? You have a dragon fly farm? What the Sam Heck? What vampire in their right mind has a dragon fly farm? And your faster than any worm or dragon fly why would you have to chase them? And you do know that they think you're the real BUDDAH, don't you?**

**Idiot- ****Oh, I knew you weren't watching the right one. You must have been watching the one with the bird and the bug. And well, yeah, I do. And I know what your thinking, how does he do it. Stay so fit and respected and keep up with 50 dragon flies and a worm but my worms and dragon flies are tame. I trained them myself. And duh, I am the real Buddah, I mean can be any more of a ra-tard? **

**Tiny Freak 16- ****what do you mean tame? And what did you mean by Wormy is a special worm? How can he appear two places at once? **

**Idiot- ****I wouldn't expect you to understand. It can be hard to grasp if your not a dragawormologist, like me. You see my dragon flies and worms don't eat or move. They are very self controlled. I don't even have to water them. They used to move a lot but they don't anymore. Most people have to train their pets to do that even their kids, but mine are smart so I didn't have to do a thing. And about wormy, I don't know how he does it. I'll be holding him then all of a sudden he will crawl up out of the dirt and then there is two of him, he's duplicated himself all the way up to 5 times before. Amazing huh? **

**Tiny Freak 16- ****OMG. Why? Why? Why did you have to do this to him God? Couldn't you give me a nice smart brother? Huh? Why did you have to make him such a "ra-tard"? **


End file.
